Celos y Fetiches
by Anniih
Summary: Los cuatro se tienen celos y fetiches, así como Martín hacia María, ¿Y Manuel hacia Catalina? *ArgentinaxChile, VenezuelaxColombia, y una ensaladera*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y LatinHetalia pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Como dice el título, y una ensaladera. No se asusten, no hay infidelidad.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. VenezuelaxColombia/MaríaxCatalina. Y la cosa se mezcla atrozmente como leves; ArgentinaxVenezuela, ChilexColombia.

.

* * *

**Celos y Fetiches**

Manuel chasquea la lengua porque tiene celos. Siente celos pero no los reconoce y no lo hará. Intenta pasarlo como algo estúpido. Pero entre nos, siente celos mientras observa con el ceño medio fruncido a la mesa del argentino. Da un sorbo a su cerveza sin apartar la vista analizando cada movimiento de Martín sentado al lado de María; los dos haciéndose grata compañía, conversando sin muchas palabras, ya que a Martín le importa mirarla. Ambos se miran y sonríen de manera egocéntrica.

La venezolana levanta una pierna y la posa sobre la otra, pareciendo la más bella mujer del lugar. Luego apoya el codo en la mesa dejando la palma de la mano recibiendo su hermoso rostro sin apartar la mirada del argentino. Lo mejor de todo, que él la capta más. La recorre con los orbes verdes parecidos a los de ella, como las piernas muy disimulado, subiendo rápidamente hasta el perfil. Y se queda ahí admirándola.

María enreda sus hebras castañas en sus dedos. Le encanta jugar y tener atención.

Manuel vuelve a chasquear la lengua porque Martín se hace el lindo con María. Entre engreídos se entienden. Tiene absolutamente claro que no irá para allá armar una escena de celos llevándose al rubio para la casa. No lo hará, no caerá tan bajo. Da otro sorbo. Cuando pasa la cerveza por la garganta recorre muy sencillo el sitio con su oscura vista y se encuentra con la colombiana de brazos cruzados sostenida en una pared. Una idea se la pasa por la cabeza. No puede quedarse así como un idiota observando lo que hacen o dejen de hacer ese par de egocéntricos. También tiene derecho a disfrutar y darle una pequeña lección a Martín. Entonces se pone de pie y camina hacia la cafetera con la sonrisa más galán que pueda poseer. Le ofrece amablemente una copa de vino. Catalina lo observa un segundo. Desvía la vista al centro de la atención, después mira al chileno y acepta con gusto. Manuel no sabe que Catalina también anda en las mismas, que no reconocerá sus celos, que desteta a María por ser tan creída que la deje a un lado. Y Manuel, piensa seriamente que podría tener un fetiche hacia la colombiana, así como Martín hacia la venezolana. Después de todo Catalina es muy bonita y amable. Entonces le sonríe todo un galán, y quizás para más adelante decirle unos poemas.

Y en eso, es cuando Martín y María se fijan en esos dos. Sienten celos del mismo modo que sintieron ellos al verlos.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Una curiosidad que no pude pasar desapercibida. Sabemos que Martín tiene un fetiche hacia María, y pensé seriamente que como Martín puede tener su lado hetero, ¿por qué no Manuel? Pero el problema es que no había ninguna nación fémina para Manuel (Claro, sin tomar las versiones fem). Así que pensé en Catalina. Bueno, hasta lo que yo sé, Chile tiene buenas relaciones con Colombia, no tengo idea si entre estos dos hubo algo de "enamoramiento" como en el caso de Argentina con Venezuela. Además esas dos parejitas (ArgxChi y VenexCoco) dándose celos y fetiches es gracioso. Y…buscando en internet las relaciones entre Chile y Colombia, encontré que tienen una relación inmejorable, que significa que no se puede mejorar porque es perfecta; que es tan buena, que no puede ser mejor. Y muchas cosas más como "Relaciones Bilaterales Chile-Colombia y Tratado de Libre Comercio Chile-Colombia".

Aquí hay algo de información entre las relaciones entre Chile y Colombia, es del año pasado: h t t p : / / www. elespectador. com/impreso/articuloimpreso-220427-colombia-chile-una-relacion-se-consolida

Por lo menos yo, apoyo el Manuel hetero. ¡¿Qué pasa con el hetero? ¡¿Solo Martín? ¡No~! *se tira un tiro en la cabeza(?)* Manuel es bien macho (o se cree macho), un huaso bruto, donde es el patrón más sexy de Chile (x3). No quiere decir que ya no me guste el M&M, ¡No, cómo se les ocurre! Manuel es de Martín, y viceversa, pero quiero ver al Manuel hetero, al verdadero chileno que se hace el galán ;D. Ah, sí, también todo esto surgió en conversaciones con Kira, ella me apoya. Te amo mi amor. Aunque…también le hacemos al ChixUcrania (¡Crack!), es que después del partido del año pasado, más las ucranianas cantantes que andan por mi país~, deja mucho que desear, pero esto es punto aparte.

Es un cuadrado amorososososososos~

Espero que les haya gustado y reído, ah, y no para ofender ni nada de eso ;D

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
